El sol que brilla en el atardecer
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Nagisa era conocido entre sus amigos por ser una persona fuerte, independiente y extremadamente imprudente en cuanto a sus acciones, sin importar a quien arrastrara o afectara. Pero esta cambiando, gracias a el... no... por culpa de el. ¿Esta bien convertirse en alguien así? No lo necesita en lo absoluto y Makoto lo sabe. Pero aun asi lo quiere, solo para el.


Titulo: El sol que brilla en el atardecer

Pareja: Makoto x Nagisa (Unilateral)?

Género: Romance, shonen-ai, hurt

Cuando quieres algo que no necesitas se llama capricho, pero cuando quieres algo que no necesitas y estas consciente de que hay alguien que lo hace, se llama egoísmo. Simple y puro egoísmo de la avaricia al querer tomar lo que es de otro para uno, por el simple hecho de quererlo.

Y eso estaba bien para él, ser un egoísta. Habían muchas palabras para describirlo, muchas de las cuales eran negativas pero ser egoísta era la única que podía aceptar con facilidad pues el fue en primero en llamarse así. Y fue la ironía de la situación que le llamo la atención. Pues quien creería que el chico más generoso que pudiese haber encontrado lo convertiría en alguien tan avaro.

Nagisa lo quería para él. Eso era todo. Quería que estuviera disponible para el cuándo lo dispusiera, que le sonriera, que se preocupase por él, que estuviese a su lado, que le quisiese y le cuidase. Bien estaba al tanto de su situación, sabiendo que no lo necesitaba al igual que Makoto. Nagisa nunca había necesitado a alguien cuidando de él, incluso cuando eran pequeños y el era ligeramente menor, inclusive siendo notablemente más pequeño en constitución y aun cuando fuese burlado por situaciones en las que sus hermanas le involucraran por placer; a pesar de cualquier problema que el pequeño rubio de ojos amatistas pudiese encarar siempre encontraba una solución por sí mismo, si le ayudaban o no. Habían ocasiones en las que simplemente lo dejaba pasar y los problemas del mundo se resbalaban de el. Siempre enfrentando los días con una sonrisa.

Lentamente ocupo un lugar en la vida de sus amigos, sin importarle la necesidad común de los humanos por la compañía mas que la diversión, no teniendo problema alguno con los estragos que podía causar en la vida de sus compañeros con sus caprichos y deseos, tomo una parte de su tiempo y sus mentes; hasta que con esfuerzo y persistencia obtuvo la atención de Makoto. Empezó por momentos cortos, en los que le miraría a él e ignoraría al resto, en los que respondería su pregunta sin escuchar realmente a los demás, en ese día en que le ayudo a salir de la piscina y no noto como Haruka tuvo que volver hacia las escaleras. Y de pronto pasaban horas juntos, horas que se convirtieron en días, sorteados entre semanas que cada vez eran más comunes convirtiéndose en un hábito. Y fue entonces, que se besaron.

Y había momentos en los que se encontraba bajo la mirada de Haruka y tenía que fingir demencia, tuvo que pretender y por primera vez desde el comienzo de sus sentimientos se pregunto si estaba haciendo algo mal. Por eso cuando en la habitación de Makoto, con las luces apagadas y solo el brillo de la luna iluminando sus rostros entre roces Nagisa separo a Makoto de su rostro dejando al mayor esperando por recuperar el contacto nuevamente. Y quiso llorar, porque no quería ser egoísta, no quería tomar lo que alguien más necesitaba por un capricho. No quería lastimar a nadie.

-Makoto... no... ya no... - Fue entonces cuando se quebró, llorando frente al castaño cuya expresión mostraba más temor que sorpresa. Makoto tomo las pequeñas manos que trataban inútilmente de poner distancia entre sus cuerpos, las tomo entre las suyas besando las puntas de sus dedos.

-Pero lo quieres, es lo que quieres ¿Cierto? -

"¿Porque me miras? ¿Porque me miras con esos ojos como si no hubiera nada más que ocupara tu mente? ¿Porque tuve que tomarte para mí? ¿Porque me convertí en esta persona?"

-H-Haru... - Makoto lo callo, colocando su mano en su boca y presionándolo contra la almohada, Nagisa temblaba sin apartar su vista de los ojos verdes que vigilaban cada cambio en su rostro.

-Tú no eres como Haru, tu no me necesitas - Nagisa abrió los ojos con fuerza, asustado por el tono seguro en la voz de su capitán que no permitía duda alguna. Si lo sabía ¿Porque estaba aquí? ¿Porque le permitió arrebatarlo de Haruka? Mientras más preguntas se formaban en su cabeza mayor era su arrepentimiento."Lo siento Haru-chan, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..." ¿Quien te sacara de la bañera en las mañanas ahora?

La mano sobre sus labios se debilito y el agarre disminuyo con suavidad y esos dedos largos y masculinos se pasearon por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y perdiéndose entre sus cabellos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió tenía una vista que nunca habría esperado fuese su castigo ante sus malas acciones contra sus amigos. Era esa sonrisa, la sonrisa gentil que quería para él. Makoto le sonreía, con amabilidad después de esas palabras que tanto le habían lastimado.

-Nagisa - Guardo silencio y aguardo por sus palabras, esperando un castigo. - Se que no me necesitas. - Suaves labios recorrieron su tez desde la piel desnuda de su frente hasta la comisura de sus labios y cada beso pesaba más en su cuerpo que todas las noches en que se entregara al otro.

-Tú me quieres. - Nagisa se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza, ocultando su expresión del mayor, avergonzado por una confesión de amor que no sabía, guardaba dentro de sí.

-Y eso es lo que yo necesito. -


End file.
